Wish Upon a Lantern
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: Harvey drives Donna to her family's for Christmas where feelings are awakened over family traditions.


On the 25th day on the first annual Ficmas, Santa brings yet another gift. Please make sure to tell this Santa how much you appreciate the gift.

.

Prompted by Blue(ashadesofblue) - _Non-established relationship. Donna can't drive to her parents for Christmas, so Harvey offers to take her. Picking out a tree, sharing a bed, family traditions, awakened feelings, exchanged gifts, and things happen in bed(sex, fade to black, or almost). Hidden touches while feelings are starting are a bonus._

* * *

It was a long day and after Donna had received an excruciating lecture from her mother about not being able to get to the Christmas family event all she need was a long bath and glass of wine and a tub of Chunky Monkey. Recently she has been dreading the fact that she will have to face her mother and the rest of her family in regards to her love life. Being the middle child with a married older sister and an engaged younger brother and being the odd one out with not even a boyfriend in sight, she would rather spend her holidays alone. Rather than suffer through the pain of having to be embarrassed in front of her family and people she has never seen or spoken to before.

As Donna lay back in her office chair deep in thought Harvey waltzed in office. Since the kiss the tension between them could be cut with a blade. Anyone who surrounded them could feel it. Even though they told each other that it "didn't mean anything" they still managed to flirt around each other, even about the other time. Something they swore they would never speak about. It was odd especially for their friends. Samantha and Alex seemingly entering their business without permission only caused more sensitivity around the subject.

Louis knew what had happened between the two of them, yet only he seemed to mind his and Sheila's business. In his regard he knew it was none of his business even though he did want his friends to be happy like him, he would just let them figure it out. Robert was oblivious at first until he heard the rumour mill throughout the firm, he didn't indulge on in office politics but it was intriguing to hear and witness with his own eyes the energy between his male and female partners.

Harvey sat down on an opposing black chair and stared at her admiring her out of body state. It's no secret that even before the kiss that Harvey admired her from afar. He has had his share of women in bed or even in a relationship and they were without a doubt beautiful but he had always held Donna up high on a pedestal. He had this pull towards her that he has never experienced with other women. A state of suspended animation, time would stop when he looked at her. He would start at her long legs how they were slim as he travelled up to her thighs where he imagined her wrapping around his waist.

Moving along to her waist that he wished he could hold firmly. With the constant v neck dresses she wore he never wavered to look at when she bends to retrieve or place something on his desk. The long slender shape of her neck made him want to caress with his lips and to wrap his hands around. His favourite feature about Donna is her face he could never stop looking at. Her eyes and lips attracted him even more the sweet hint of honey and strawberries on her lips the day she kissed him was still on his lips to this very day weeks after the kiss. Her fragrance drove him crazy, the citrus and fruity scent when she walked in the room or had just left a trail always had him dizzy; she had that effect on him.

The sound of him clearing his thought brought her out of her daydream. "Hey, sorry I have so much on my mind. What is it I can do for you Harvey?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if maybe we can order some shitty Thai and have a drink like the old times?" he asked with a shy smile on his lips.

She looked up to him an eyebrow arched as she looked at him questionably, "You know as well as I do that it's never just one drink. But I'm famished and wouldn't mind a drink or two. Why don't you order and then I'll meet you in your office once I'm done with the associate evaluation for Louis." She smiled as she looked back at the papers in front of her.

"Deal, though let's make it a bottle, it seems there is something that is bothering you and I'm sure you would like to push it to the back of your mind." As he stood up and buttoned his blazer then putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm okay with that." She smiled, "See you in 30."

* * *

Entering his office she saw he had taken off his blazer and placed it along with his tie on the small couch while he was busy at the record player deciding which record to play. "Play your dad's 2003 record," she says as she removes her heels and places her belongings on the couch where he placed his.

"You know about the 2003 record? I've never played it at the office always at home," He said shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah he mailed me the CD. It's one of my favourites," she said sitting on his couch.

"Which one is your favourite?" he asked as he set down on the larger couch with Donna.

"I love Mrs Jones." She picked up the paper bag as she removed the containers on to the glass table.

Harvey stood up and headed straight to the small pedestal, taking the two glasses and the full decanter towards the couch they were sitting on. He placed the whiskey on the table as Donna dished for the both of them. They fluently move in a system as Donna would take some of his shrimp and he would bite on her chicken. They ate in silence.

* * *

After a few hours the decanter was empty and the alcohol had set in and they were laughing at silly jokes made by Harvey. He headed to the shelf near his records and pulled a sealed bottle of Macallan 18 with a smirk on his face. "Harvey its midnight on Friday you are drunk and I'm tipsy and you want us to open another bottle? I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Okay, okay okay. Firstly, I am not drunk. Secondly how about we go to my... place then we drink and sssleep," he slurred.

"If you not drunk, I dare you to walk in a straight line arms spread out at your sides."

"Well that sounds like a lot of work. How about I put my hands behind my back and you ask me how many fingers I'm holding." He placed the bottle on the table and put them behind his back.

"Say that sentence again until you realise your mistake," she said looking up at his face.

His eyes wandered around the room then squinted, as he focused on his thoughts. Realisation hit and he started laughing. "Well it does seem like I'm drunk. I'll text Ray and we will be out of here." He pulls out his phone and he pulls it closer to his face to see what he is typing.

"Harvey leave Ray alone he is probably asleep. We'll get a cab."

They grab their belongings and head to the elevators, pressing the ground level. They enter and wait until they reach the ground floor. They push through the revolving doors and wait along the sidewalk. Ten minutes goes by and there is no sign of a cab.

"Harvey, your condo is like two blocks away let's just walk." She looks at him and he intertwines their arms together and they walk to his condo. While on the walk Donna lays her head on his shoulder.

"Donna." He softly says her name.

"Hmm," she replies.

"When I came to your office today you seemed out of it. What's going on?" he asked.

She sighed. "Well you know Christmas is around the corner. I'm supposed to head to my mom's place for a family gathering, but I can't get there. So I was on a phone call with my mom and she was lecturing me on how I'm not getting any younger and that she wants to see grandchildren from all of her children so I better not disappoint her or even embarrass her in front of people she knew."

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at the sky. It never really affected her until now, although she did imagine being married and having kids by this age. But life has a way of turning into something you never expected. If her younger self were to see her now she would be disappointed. The life she dreamed of was not her reality but she managed to find a way to make a great standard of living. To live in the city that never sleeps, to have people who support her all around her. Even though her dream was always to make it to Broadway and she never did, she still managed to make a name of herself as New York's best legal secretary and one hell of a COO.

Harvey lets what she had said sink in. Being intoxicated and processing information is quite the task. "How about I go with you? We could drive out tomorrow and get there in the early evening. How does that sound?" he asked nervously as they neared his apartment block.

She was quiet for a while until she replied with a small smile and a nod. They headed into the lobby and greeted the bellman and security guard at the front desk waiting for the elevator to open.

Entering Harvey's condo, Donna puts her coat on the coat rack and places her handbag on the island while Harvey goes into his bedroom. He walks out with his tie and a few buttons undone. "Here is an old T-shirt and some sweats. You can take the bed. I'll take the couch." He handed her the clothes. He took a pillow and a few blankets and laid them on the couch. He went to the side and pulled the knob to recline the chair and extend the legs.

* * *

The next morning Harvey woke up to the smell of brewed coffee and someone cooking. He stood up from his chair, stretched and headed straight to the kitchen. He followed the humming and found Donna in what seemed like only his old Harvard shirt that ended at her thigh. She was humming one of his dad's songs as she was making breakfast.

"Well hello," he said, smirking at her as he leaned against the island where two plates were filled with bacon, tomatoes, and toast. One had an omelette the other plate was waiting to be filled.

She jumped slightly as she heard his hoarse voice greet her. "Hi" was all she said as she turned to face him. She bit her lip and smiled as she placed the egg on the plate. She switched off the stove and placed the pan in the sink, filling it with water. Harvey grabbed the two mugs on the table and filled them, adding three teaspoons of sugar and a splash of vanilla.

Harvey paused to look at Donna from head to toe. Barefoot and half naked. Harvey appreciated the view. "Nice outfit."

She blushed. She smiled and tilted her head to the right. She laughed lowly as they headed to his couch to eat their breakfast. "So I'll go home and pack then you can pick me up from my place. From there we can drive to the family guesthouse and then to my mom's place. If that's okay with you?" she asked as she ate her eggs.

He looked up and smiled. "Definitely. I just have to let Robert and Louis know we'll be gone," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Already done and I told Mila to push all your meetings till after Christmas."

They finish the last of their coffee and breakfast.

"Donna this was amazing. All the years I've known you I have never seen you cook," he said as he gathered their plates to put them into the dishwasher.

"Well what about that dinner party with my mom?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." He laughed and she joined him. They reminisce about that night.

* * *

Donna was packed but not ready to go. She checked her phone to see that Harvey was picking her up in ten minutes and she had only gotten out the shower then. The packing took longer than expected as she had to match each outfit. Not only that but she also wanted to do a little light cleaning for the weekend since she was not going to be home.

She entered her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. She wrapped the towel tightly around her body and removed the one on her head. Her damp hair fell down over her shoulders she headed to the front door as the banging became more frequent.

"I'm coming," she yelled. She opened the door to find Harvey about to knock again.

"Hi... You're in a towel," he said as he roamed his eyes over her body.

"You're early and I know. Can you just give me 30 minutes and I'll be ready to go?" She left the door open for him to enter.

"Okay. Is your bag packed so I could at least pack it in the car?" he asked.

"Yeah give me a second."

She walked out with a robe on and a medium suitcase. He took the suitcase and walked out the apartment as Donna got ready.

She wore a light blue denim jeans, with black thigh high boots a cream coloured sweater and took her caramel coloured Anne Klein coat and laid it on the bed as she dried her hair. She took her straightener and curled her hair like she always did when she heard the door open and close. "Harvey is that you?" She waited for the hot straightener to cool down before placing it in her small black duffle bag.

Harvey fixed himself and Donna a pot of coffee that he added into two mugs as he waited for her to finish.

The echo of Donna's boots could be heard through the whole apartment as she exited the bedroom with her black Hermes handbag and her black duffle bag, a coat was draped around her shoulders.

"I'm guessing we ready to go." Harvey said as he turned to look at her. She was not wearing one of her designer dresses or her favourite red bottoms she was dressed semi casually complimenting his outfit. Harvey wore dark denim jeans, with a navy turtleneck and his black Armani coat with a blue scarf hanging loosely around his neck.

This was one of a few times Harvey ever saw Donna in casual clothes and it was quite amazing how she could turn the most simple of items and make them look so good on her. Or maybe it was just her. She could be wearing a plastic bag and she would still look good.

"Let's get going," Donna said as she carried her handbag, mug of coffee and the apartment keys.

Harvey carried her duffle bag and his flask. Donna locked up and the exited the building to the car.

A black Mustang GT was parked outside in front of her apartment block. Harvey placed Donna's duffle bag in the trunk and went to her side to open the door for her. They seated and drove to Connecticut. The two hour drive turned into three hours due to the traffic. Donna had fallen asleep during the wait but woke up as they entered the state.

It was a little after 4pm when Donna called her mother to tell her they were going to drop off the luggage and come to the house. "Okay Mom, I still don't understand why you guys didn't pick up a tree all day... Well isn't Mathew home? Fine... Okay we will get the tree. Bye Mom. Yeah, love you too." She ended the call as Harvey pulled up to the guest house and switched off the navigation system. Donna exited the car, grabbing her coat from the back and her handbag. She opened the trunk to grab her duffle bag. She reached in her bag for her keys and opened the door into the house. She switched on the lights and saw that it had been cleaned and refurnished. She placed her things on the couch and headed to the fridge to see it fully stocked as well as the cupboards.

Harvey walked in the door carrying both his and Donna's suitcases. He placed them in the entry way as he waited for further instructions from Donna. "This is a cosy cabin. Cold but nice," Harvey said as he scoped the sitting room that was on his on his right and the kitchen that was opposite of it.

Donna smiled at him. "This used to be where I would get away when my parents were fighting. Slept here, brought friends over, and just spent my childhood here."

They grabbed her bags and headed to the different rooms. "Okay, so this is Mathew's room." She opened the door to find that there was no bed. "Okay so this was Mathew's room. Let's check the other rooms."

They walked to the opposite side of the corridor to another room which had a sign on the door labeled "Anne's room". She opened the door to find that this room also had no mattress. They moved on to the final room and opened it to again not find what they were looking for.

"Where the hell are all the beds?" Donna said, a little frustrated. They entered the master bedroom to find that it had a bed and pillows on the bed. They looked at each other and laughed.

They placed the bags down and hung their coats in the closet.

"I'll take the couch, you can take the bed." Harvey said as they headed to the living room.

"No it's okay. Take the bed tonight. You drove; you need to rest."

"Donna, I promise. I can take the bed. Don't worry." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, how about this. Neither of us get the bed. We make a bed in the living room by the fireplace and we sleep there. How does that sound?"

Harvey nodded as he picked up the wood and placed it in the fireplace. He lit the fire and they settled on the large couch in front of it. Harvey stood to move the coffee table to one of the empty bedrooms. He came back with large flat continental pillows, old towels from the room, duvets and blankets. Harvey places the old towels on the rug where the table was he then lays the pillows on top of the towels.

"You seem to know what to do," Donna said as she focused on Harvey's movements.

He chuckled. "I used to do this with Marcus when we were young. Sometimes we would build a fort other times we would just burn s'mores by the fire and play games. My mom and dad would join us and we would be happy. It was the best thing about Christmas," he added as he laid the duvet and the blankets over the pillows. He went back to the bedroom and retrieved smaller pillows and added them against the sofa. He crossed his arms and looked up at Donna.

She smiled at him gently. "So currently, Mathew said the whole neighbourhood is leaving the house. The drive from here to the house is two minutes away so we can freshen up for dinner. There are two bathrooms one next to my bedroom and the other in the master.. I'll go to the master bathroom you can use the other one if you need to," Donna said as she stood and walked to the bedroom Harvey right on her tail.

She takes her duffle bag and heads in to the bathroom. Harvey takes his large suitcase and lays it on the duvet less bed and unpacks his toiletry bag. He enters the large bathroom to find there is a shower and a separate bath, with a large mirror hung up against the wall. There's also a toilet, with two separate sinks and cupboards underneath. He placed his bag between the basins and retrieved his toothbrush and toothpaste. He brushed his teeth then rolled his sleeves, then let the cold water run until it became warm and rinsed and washed his face. He dried his face then grabbed his Amen cologne and applied it along with lotion on his face and hands. H grabbed his bag and exited the bathroom to pack away his things.

Donna was done in the bathroom and her scent was left in the bedroom and bathroom. He headed towards the kitchen to find Donna was putting on her coat.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded. He walked out the front door and heard Donna lock up and follow him into the car. He opened the door and watched her get in. He knew one thing, Donna was wearing his favourite perfume. He had bought her La Vie est Belle Eau de Parfum long ago when the still worked at the DA's office for her birthday. He remembered the day he went to the store to buy her a gift. The clerk insisted he try a few perfumes but when he came across this one he knew this would be the perfect gift.

The scent drove him crazy he remembered the night when he went to her place. He had lifted her onto the back of her couch and removed her silk negligee and feasted on her neck. The smell had attracted him there, when he was inside her he kept his head in the crook of her neck even when he came he looked in her eyes and it was back to lying his head there on her shoulder inhaling her smell as they calmed themselves down from their high.

He started the engine of the car and drove in the direction that Donna was showing him. He stared at the road as the approached the Paulsen residence. He parked in the driveway and the exited the car. Donna went ahead with him following behind.

Donna walked inside and voiced a hello. They heard a few voices as they walked towards the living room. Ten people were seated on the couches as Donna and Harvey entered the room.

Donna's grandmother stood up and approached the two. "Donna dear, oh how I've missed you so much," Catherine said. "Oh and who is this handsome man you have brought along with you dear?"

Harvey smiled and Donna giggled. "Nana this is Harvey, my colleague and close friend. Harvey this is my grandmother Catherine."

Harvey extended his hand. "It's good to meet you ma'am." His hand is slapped away when she offers a hug instead.

"Come on. Give me a hug. Those handshakes are for acquaintances. You're family and you can call me Nana or Catherine. Either one is fine." They release from the hug when Catherine leads them to where the rest of the family is seated.

Everyone stands up to welcome them. Caroline and her boyfriend Jacob are the first to greet Donna and Harvey. Then Harvey meets Anne, Donna's older sister, and her fiancé Timothy. Anne doesn't look like Donna. It's more like Anne looked like Caroline. It seemed Donna had gotten her looks from her grandmother as she had her copper coloured hair and her freckles. Anne and Caroline did possess a few freckles themselves around the nose area but Catherine and Donna had freckles all over. Anne's eyes were brown like her fathers and Donna's eyes were the same olive green as her grandmother's.

Next Harvey met Mathew, Donna's brother and his fiancée Isabella. Mathew was the opposite of the ladies in the house. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes just like his mother. He was tall and built with a stern look in his eye when Harvey shook his hand. The look in his eyes screamed of a protective brother.

Then there were the three cousins. First were Joshua and Lindsey. They were twins.

And then there was Emily. She looked to be in her 20's. The moment Harvey greeted her she batted her eyes at him.

They all sat down on the couch. Donna stayed standing and tapped Harvey and Mathew's shoulders. "Nana we will be back. We're just going to pick up the tree."

They left and entered Mathews SUV. He started the engine and it roared onto the narrow road. Donna seated in the front seat and Harvey sat in the back.

Mathew cleared his throat. "So how long have you two been together?" he asked, flipping the right turn signal. Mathew's eyes were trained on Harvey's through the rear view mirror.

Donna looked back at Harvey to see him looking straight ahead with an awkward look on his face. "Mat we're not together. I didn't have a ride to Mom's because she thought it wasn't safe to drive alone. So Harvey offered," she explained as she looked at him with a smile.

He nodded slightly and hummed he turned left and approached the sign indicating where to park. They park the car and head out to pick a tree.

"Okay D you know the rules, you explain them to Harvey. May the best man win," Mathew said as he split from the pair.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked curiously.

"Well Mat and I have this competition every year: whoever picks the largest, most lively tree gets to put the big star on top at the decorating ceremony... I haven't been home in a while; I thought maybe that had ritual died out." She paused, "But anyway, let's get going." Donna turned around to quickly without checking her surroundings.

A car coming at full speed was headed to her. It wasn't until she heard her name and felt his hand grab her wrist and pull her to his chest that she realized what had happened.

Their heartbeats were erratic against each other. Harvey's breathing drew slower from the adrenaline rush caused by the near accident. He held her as close as possible until their heartbeats were in sync. She pulled away and looked up at him. His eyes were closed until he felt her hand graze his cheek, where he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Thank you," she said as her hand stayed on his cheek and her head tilted to the side.

He nodded and let her go slowly.

She smiled at him, "Let's get on with the competition."

Donna ended up winning when they had picked the tree and headed to the car. Harvey removed his coat and was left wearing his turtleneck. Even through the knitted material she could see his muscles. The years boxing and running had really shaped his body. She bit her lip as she watched him work.

Harvey grunted as he and Mathew tied the tree to the roof of the car with a rope. He warmed his hands by blowing into them. He turned to Donna and smirked with a wink her way before putting his coat back on and going to passenger side.

Mathew approached her. "You know you were always so obvious when you had a crush on a guy. And right now you have that exact same crazed teenaged look as when you used to obsess over Johnny Depp."

She looked up to see him smirking.

* * *

They reached the house and the men in the house helped put the tree in the stand.

Harvey removed his coat and Donna took it for him to the coat closet. She came back to find that Joshua and Lindsey had already taken out the decorations. Harvey was seated on the couch and had his hand on his thigh. She sat next to him. His arm lifted around her neck, resting on the back of the couch. Donna leaned back against his arm. She placed her hand on his thigh and patted his skin, giving it a rub. Harvey could feel Donna's breath on his neck. She then tapped him lightly and he the shifted his head to face her.

Donna whispered to him lightly, "Do you want anything to drink?"

He nodded. "Maybe a glass of water," he replied in the same tone she'd used.

She looked at him intently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Okay, how about after the water, I make you a nice cup of coffee to wake you up. We still have a long night ahead of us and it's only six-thirty. Decorating usually takes thirty minutes or so. Then it's dinner, then we're off to the outside fireplace for stories, dessert, and eggnog." She smiled at him.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

The family was done decorating the tree. Harvey even helped. All that was left was for Donna to put the star on top of the tree, then they were off to dinner.

She climbed the stepladder, placed the star, then climbed down. Catherine did the honours of lighting the tree.

The family walked to the dining table. Donna and Harvey had taken the other hallway only to be stopped by Nana. "Hold on you two, do you see what you just passed?" Catherine pointed up to the ceiling.

There hung mistletoe. The rest of the family kept quiet and watched as everything unfolded.

"Nana—"

"Donna I don't want to hear it. It's Christmas tradition. Now... on you two go," she said standing in front of them.

Harvey turned to Donna, and they looked at each other

"Don't you wish you were at Marcus' right now?" She asked, chuckling.

"No. Not at all." He smiled as he placed his right hand around her waist and his left hand on her neck while his thumb caressed her jaw. He leaned in and placed his lips gently on hers.

They closed their eyes, savouring the feel of each theirs lips pressed against each other. Harvey covered her lips, feeling her kiss him back. As they gently pulled away Harvey licked Donna's bottom lip. He then tugged on it gently, sucking on it before he released her.

They look at each other. The world had stopped.

"Aunt Donna can we eat now? We're starving over here." The whole table chuckled at Joshua's remark. Donna and Harvey sat down next to each other.

Stories were told and hours passed. Smiles and laughs were thrown during the dinner. As Donna was laughing she placed her hand on Harvey's neck resting it as she continued to eat her dinner. Harvey felt the hand caress the small hairs at the back of his neck. He looked at her to see she had leaned back into her chair and took a sip of her wine. He knew he shouldn't do it but all instincts told him to. He placed his left hand on her inner thigh and rubbed it gently. She looked up to him to find he had taken a sip of his whiskey.

She continued to sip her wine when Catherine asked, "So Harvey when are you planning to put a ring on it."

Harvey choked on his drink.

"Maaaa..." Caroline exclaimed.

"What is it not an appropriate time to ask? I mean we not getting any younger and I want to have grandkids before I die," she replied directing the statement to Harvey with a wink.

"Nana, Harvey and I aren't together," Donna explained.

Catherine's eyebrow shot up. "Really... that kiss and where your hands are currently placed imply otherwise." She sipped her tea.

Donna looked down, her cheeks flushed, biting her lip in embarrassment.

The men go outside and start the fire. While waiting for the flames to erupt they sit on camp chairs and heat themselves up until Harvey asks, "When are you all getting married?"

Timothy is the first to reply. "Actually, we're getting married on May 15th, the day Anne and I met, and my birthday." He smiled as he finished the remainder of his wine.

Mathew was next. "Well Isabelle and I haven't really set a date but we're thinking along the lines of September 19th. The day her parents got married. They died in a car accident three years ago tomorrow, coming home from a trip for Christmas."

Harvey nodded at the response.

The ladies walked out minutes later holding unlit lanterns and blankets. They sat next to their respective partners in the camp chairs.

"What time is it?" Catherine asked.

"Its 10:30 pm," Mathew replied.

"Of course it's pm you idiot it's dark outside," Donna said as her head shot up from Harvey's shoulder. She covered her forearms with the blanket she was currently sharing with Harvey. She laid her head back down.

Mat rolled his eyes and continued to stroke his fiancés hair.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked as he whispered to Donna.

She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Okay let me give you a little background on this tradition. Have I ever told you why I fell in love with acting and Christmas?"

Harvey shook his head.

"Well when I was young I spent my summers and winter breaks with my grandparents.

My grandmother was an actress; she loved Broadway and the Theatre. She would often tell me stories about her days playing Ophelia, Macbeth, Katherine in the taming of the shrew. She then met my grandfather. He was playing Petruchio. Then they moved never spoke again until Nana played Juliet and granddad played Romeo..."

She was interrupted by Mathew when he said, "Don't forget to tell him about what happened after the play" He grinned widely.

"Mat I was just getting there. So it was Christmas Eve and the show was coming to an end for the holiday season. So granddad invited Nana back to his place for 'Christmas dinner'. She said no and left him standing in the snow. He did give her the address to his place. So he got home at 10:55 then lit a lantern and set it off at exactly at 11pm. He wished that my Nana would change her mind and come have dinner with him. Ten minutes after releasing the lantern he heard a knock and when he opened the door he found Nana holding a flask filled with eggnog. Since then, every Christmas Eve we set off a lantern in memory of him and wish for whatever we want," she said as she took the small glass of eggnog from Mathew.

She looked back at him and smiled gently. "Okay everybody it's 10:55. Are we ready to do this?"

They all nod and stand from their seats.

"Oh it looks like we don't have enough for Harvey," Nana said.

"Nana it's okay. I'll be fine you all just continue," he replied, smiling back at her.

"No don't be silly sweetheart. We all deserve to wish for whatever we want."

"I'll share with him nana its okay," Donna said, lighting hers.

Harvey stood next to her, holding the lantern in between his fingers next to Donna's.

"Okay make your wishes now, one minute till 11," Mathew said as he closed his eyes.

They all closed their eyes and wished. Catherine closed her eyes and even shed a few tears.

Harvey looked to Donna making her wish. She looked beautiful in this moonlight, the light from the fire bouncing of her fiery red curls. A silhouette created by the moon caused a glow on her pale skin. He closed his eyes and wished for the only thing that he wanted. I WISH SHE FELT SOMETHING. He opened his eyes and saw she was watching him back. He smirked as Mathew counted down the last few seconds. They all released the lanterns. Once out of site, Harvey sighed. There is only one way to see if this is real, or if someone made up shit.

Harvey turned Donna. She looked up at him with confusion only to see he was leaning forward. His lips crashed down on hers. He gently tugged at her bottom lip. He licked her lip, asking for permission. She parted her lips and allowed him access. They tilted their heads and Harvey pulled her closer. They pulled apart slowly.

"I'm sorry I just had to know," Harvey said.

"Know what?" Donna asked.

"If the wish upon a lantern would come true," he replied.

She bit her lip nervously and asked, "And... did it work? Did your wish come true?"

He looked at her and replied, "Well... judging from the kiss it did but... I need to hear it from you. Donna did you feel anything when I kissed you?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes, yes I did. Do you want more?" she asked him as her hands caressed his chest and drifted onto his neck, playing with the little hairs.

His hands are around her waist, "More than anything in this world." He pulled her closer.

He kissed her deeply until they heard someone's throat clear.

"Hey you two, can we please not have another baby made out of wedlock especially in front of us? Go get a room for that. Not that there's anything wrong with a baby out of wedlock. We just don't need another one right now," Anne said.

Donna looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean another one?" Caroline asked.

Mathew asked, "Who is the first one?"

Donna stared at Anne and then down to her belly. "You're pregnant aren't you?" Donna knew the answer already.

Anne nodded.

"How far along are you?" Donna asked.

"3 months."

They all cheered and went back into the house to celebrate.

They drank eggnog and decided that since Donna and Harvey were driving to the cabin that they should call it a night and see each other in the morning.

Donna and Harvey entered the car and drove towards the cabin. Their hands intertwined in Donna's lap. They reached the cabin. They exited the car and headed into the house. Donna went into the bedroom to change. The cabin was warm due to the fire they'd left. Harvey waited for Donna to exit the bedroom to go change. Donna was wearing a tank top and shorts. She headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Harvey exited the bedroom wearing sweats and a black shirt. He held Donna around the waist from behind. "I like your pajamas but I would like them better when they're off your body." He kissed down her neck.

She moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him more access. He sucked on her pulse point hard. "Harv... don't leave a mark," she said.

It's too late. The red love bite is dawned on her creamy skin. He takes the glass of water and places it in the sink. He turns her around and pushes her against the kitchen island. He kissed her lips. This was not the way he kissed her this evening. It was greedier and urgent. He pulled away for air and looked into her eyes. They were filled with lust and his with hunger.

He moved her back until she hit the wall. His hands roamed all over her body wherever he could find skin. He put his hand under her tee. He moved up until he made contact with her hardened nipples. His thumbs stroked her areola. He then massaged her breasts as he feasted on her neck. He removed his hands from her breasts when he travelled down to her thigh. He moved towards her ass and lifted her up into his arms. He moved towards the makeshift bed. He knelt down and sat against the couch. Donna was straddling him. She grinded her hips against his bulge. He groaned in her ear as he pulled her in to kiss her. She continued to grind against him and he continued to move his hands around her body.

She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. They broke apart and he lifted his arms over his head. She removed the piece of clothing and tossed it behind her.

Their lips returned to each other. He lifted himself up and he moved Donna onto her back. He pulled her tank top off.

He pulled up from her. "You're beautiful, you know that." She blushed and looked up at him. He lowered himself down to kiss her, this time gentle. He knew at this moment he didn't want to have sex, he wanted to make love to her right there and then. He sunk down to her breasts and took one nipple in his mouth, her hands running through his hair. His other hand rolled the nipple gently between his thumb and index finger. He flicked it. He removed his mouth, moving it to the other. He sucked on the nipple hard, biting down gently and then licking, soothing it.

He removed his lips and kissed her gently on the mouth. He moved his hands down her body. Her hands are rubbing from his chest to his back. He removed the shorts to find black lace underwear. He placed his middle finger on her clit, her lace soaked as he rubbed gently.

She moaned lightly. He them pressed against it harder and she arched her back. She released a throaty moan, then grabbed his shoulders. He pulled her underwear off and spread her legs wider as he positioned himself between her legs. He placed his thumb on her clit and moved at a torturously slow pace.

"Harvey..." she moaned in anguish. "Go faster," she said, stumbling over her words.

Her hands travelled down his chest towards his throbbing need. He removed his hand from her bundle of nerves and grabbed her wrists. He placed her arms over her head. He used one hand to hold her hands up over her head and the other went back to her core. He rubbed her faster. Her hips bucked against his fingers. He slipped his finger inside her wet core. He curled his finger against the top walls of her heat. He inserted the second finger and his thumb continued to stroke her clit. She moaned louder and arched her back. He curled his fingers as he thrusted in and out of her.

Keeping her hands under his grip he pushed his third finger and she screamed, "Yes".

His pace quickened and his thumb rubbed her faster. She arched her back, moving against his hands. Getting close to the edge her eyes closed, her lips tightening. She was close, Harvey knew that but he pulled out before she could release. She groaned and he chuckled lightly.

He cleaned his fingers and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips. He pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Keep your hands above your head." He placed tiny kiss going down her body. Sucking gently on her nipples she grabbed the blankets above her head and bit the insides of her cheek. His tongue travelled down her stomach to her navel slowly. He repeated this action with small gentle kisses. He lifted his head and kissed under her knees down to her inner thigh. He did the same to the other leg.

Parting her lips he looked up at her to see her looking back down at him.

She remembered he was good with his tongue; it was going to be the ride of her life.

He kissed her bundle of nerves, gently moving down towards her centre he placed open mouthed kisses. He ran his teeth on her nub. She sighed and grabbed the nearest pillow. He lapped his tongue over her slit. He started slow and then increased the pace. He blew on her clit as he flicked it with his tongue. He bit on it then sucked on it. He removed his mouth and went to his sweats to untie the string.

She saw the tent his dick had created and bit her lip.

He took off the sweats and released his hard shaft. He stroked himself and moved down to kiss her.

She looked at him hesitantly. "Do you have a condom." Her breaths were laboured.

"No, but I'm good. Are you?"

She nodded her head.

He bit her lower lip and thrusted his dick into her core. He filled her in one thrust. She screamed and gripped his shoulders. He took her palms in his and intertwined their fingers together, positioning them above her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

This was it, after 13 years.

"I love you Donna."

"I love you Harvey."

He moved slowly at first, making sure she adjusted to him. She moaned and sighed. His thrusts became more erratic and they both groaned at the sensation. He let go of her hand. He placed his hand on her thigh and pushed her leg over his shoulder to go deeper. Her screams became louder and he knew he was hitting her spot.

"Fuck! I thank God for yoga," he says as continues to thrust and hit that spot.

She chuckled before screaming his name. She was close.

He didn't want this to end but he knew they won't last long. "Let go," he whispered in her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

She withered beneath him, screaming his name for the whole world to know she was his. Her eyes rolled back as she clenched around him, falling over the edge into ecstasy. He continued to thrust at the same pace until he emptied himself with a groan and fell limp on top of her.

He pulled out and headed to the bathroom to retrieve a wipe. They cleaned themselves and Donna lied on his chest as their limbs tangle around each other.

"Merry Christmas, Donna," Harvey said.

"Merry Christmas, Harvey."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Donna woke up to the smell of coffee and aftershave but no man in sight. She turned to find Harvey staring at her with a mug of coffee in his hand and a white towel wrapped around his waist. She lifted her body to sit upright. The blanket fell off her body and she heard a groan from the far corner.

"Hi," he said with a look of admiration and lust.

She grabbed her shorts and stood up to put them on.

"Fuck," he whispered.

She moved towards him and grabbed the mug out of his hand and placed it on the kitchen table. She placed her arms around his neck. "Hi," she said before she kissed his lips gently.

Her hard nipples grazed his chest as his hands held her hips and moved towards her behind. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his groin. They pulled apart.

"As much as I would like to repeat this morning, I need to get ready so we can go back to the house for Christmas lunch and gift opening.

He let her go and grabbed his mug, continuing to drink his coffee as she swayed her hips away from him and into the bathroom. She walked out the bathroom ten minutes later with a towel around her body and one in her hand, drying her hair.

She found Harvey facing his suitcase and his back to her. She wrapped her arms around his torso and placed tiny kisses on his bare back.

"You know your smell is intoxicating. Every time you near me I lean in and I get drunk on your smell," he said as he retrieved an under shirt. He turned around and kissed her. "I get lost in your eyes when I look at you. All I ever want to see is you smiling. Your smile makes me happy and Donna from this day onwards I vow to make you happy. To put the biggest smile on your face because it's your face I'm in love with and I have always been. I just never had the balls to tell you."

"Why now?"

He paused, looking at her. "I want to be able to tell my grandchildren that I wished on a lantern on Christmas Eve and that's when I knew that Donna was meant to be my wife and the mother of my children."

A tear slipped down her cheek and he brushed it off. "You such as asshole, I didn't want to cry. So your wife and the mother of your children? Are you ready for that?" She smiled.

"Nope. But I know with you I can accomplish everything and conquer the world."

He kissed her forehead and they got dressed. Holding a small gift bag, Harvey waited for Donna. She walked out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go. One thing that caught his attention was that Donna's hair was curlier than usual and he liked it.

"I love your hair," he said, running his hands through her red locks.

"Yeah it's my natural hair."

He held her hand as the exited the house and went to the car.

They all sat around the tree after breakfast.

"It's time to open presents," Nana said.

Donna handed Harvey a small rectangular box.

"Is this another tie? I have many of those already Donna." He smiled unwrapped the gift. The box was all black with his name written in golden ink. He opened the box to find a photo frame with a picture of Gordon and a very young Harvey holding a baseball bat against his shoulder.

"Turn it around."

A small black USB was attached to it. "I spoke to one of your dad's old band members. There was one song that they didn't finish because your dad died so this is half of the song and just them fooling around for like 10 minutes. Merry Christmas." She smiled at him.

A tear slipped down his cheek. "God I love you. Thank you Donna really, thank you."

She kissed his cheek and took her gift from in front of the tree. She took out a long black velvet box. She opened the box to find a gold necklace with her name engraved with emerald studs. She turned it around to find the number 13 and a mug engraved at the back of the gold plate neckpiece. "I love it."

He kissed her lips gently and wrapped his arm around her back.

"So... Harvey, when are you popping the question?" Mathew asked.

He smiled and they continued to open presents. Harvey kissed her head as she laid her head on his shoulder.

FIN.


End file.
